Children of Olympus
by DEMIgodofTigers
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth died, they chose to be reborn into a new life, as two new people: Nico Di Angelo (not the same from books, but close) and Blair Everdeen, two people by the names of people each had let down multiple times in their previous life. But, this doesn't mean the Fates made life any easier for them than before. Rated T, just in case. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.
1. Hi, I'm About To Sound Crazy

**So, I'd like to take a moment to mention that all right go to Rick Riordan, and that I just own the OC's. (Also, this Nico Di Angelo is not the same from the original in PJO and HOO.) This will be a multiple chapter story as well.**

It was cold. It was summer. What?

I stepped out the door from Cabin 13 and a cold gust of wind hit my face and sent shivers down my spine. Other campers seemed to

be having the same feeling. I forced myself to keep walking. I passed Lyla, a daughter of Demeter, who had, what seemed like,

wrapped herself in ivy vines to keep warm. I kept walking over to the pavilion, where Chiron stood, talking to Jack, the Oracle at

Delphi. I walked over to talk to them.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hello, Nico." Chiron replied.

"He-" Jack stopped eyes started glowing green and green mist started to seep from his mouth.

 _Uh-oh,_ I thought, _this means he has a prophecy._

"Death, the-"

Okay, maybe I should back up and explain everything. Where do I start?

Okay, I got it.

Hi, my name is Nico Di Angelo, I'm a demigod. I live at a demigod summer camp called Camp Half-Blood, where people like me are

safe. Safe from what, you ask? Monsters. Safe from monsters. Now these aren't the kinds of monsters you were afraid were hiding

under your bed when you were little. No, these are real monsters.

Now, you probably still have a lot of questions and I'll do my best to answer some of them.

I've lived at camp since I was eleven, I am sixteen now. Before I came here, I was constantly on the watch, and had to expect a

monster attack at every turn. Eventually a satyr found me and brought me here, where I've been ever since. My godly parent is

Hades. Yep, that's right, I'm half god. That's what _demigod_ means, half human, half god. Anyways, being a son of Hades I radiate

death and fear. Behind my back I am called Death Boy by the other campers. It's annoying, but I don't really mind, I just wish they'd

say it to my face instead. I'm the only child of Hades at camp, and I don't really have any friends. Why? As I may have already said, I

radiate death and fear, so no one really wants to hang around me much. Except Denny, a son of Hermes, who says he doesn't care.

So, I think I forgot to mention something rather important: the Greek gods are real, the myths, the legends, all of it. The Twelve

Olympians: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Ares, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus, all live on

Mt. Olympus, which right now is floating above the Empire State Building. Yeah, I sound crazy, but really, it's true. I can't force you to

believe this, but I think that if you listen to all of my story, then you might just believe it too.

Okay, just a final bit of information about me before I continue. My life was pretty chaotic before I came to camp, then it settled down

as I got used to not being attacked by monsters every day, and I went through the daily schedule of a demigod at camp. (Which

mostly included learning how to survive.) But all that changed after the prophecy.


	2. A Prophecy Ruins My Life, Forever

**So, here's a nice long chapter. Please comment and review, anything that can help me become a better writer.**

Anyways, back to when the prophecy started.

 _"Death, thief, and nature's song shall go west against all odds,_

 _To find the weapon of all the gods,_

 _One will be lost at a monster's claw_

 _One shall be found, sliced oped raw,_

 _To end his days, the battlefield will weep at his hand,_

 _And she shall wield her weapon till her last stand."_

As Jack finished his prophecy, the green mist died down and he returned to his normal, chipper self.

May I mention a few things about Jack? He is around five foot two with fair skin and brown hair. He inhabits the Spirit of Delphi, the Greek prophet, that's

what all the green mist is about. He is the first, and most likely the only, male oracle. He has a brown and white patched seeing eye dog named Buddy- oh

yeah, he's blind. Completely. But it doesn't matter because the spirit of the oracle doesn't need a host that can see. Actually, the spirit has helped him with

the whole sight thing a little, but let's not go into the details.

The prophecy was directed towards me, great. I mean, I've always wanted a quest, but then... You know, let's just not go there. I was speechless. Campers

had already been on their way to the pavilion for breakfast, so that meant that all of them that were surrounding Chiron, Jack, and me with their mouths

wide open had heard the prophecy that was directed towards me. Not to mention the fact that the prophecy hinted that at least two people would die along

the way.

"Nico, I suggest you eat some breakfast and then we can talk about the prophecy." Chiron said.

"Okay," I replied flatly.

I went to a table, and was joined by Denny, who had heard the prophecy, but, luckily, didn't want to talk about it.

I'll admit, I wasn't to hungry, I mean, I'm not much of a breakfast person, but when told mysterious information about your future and then expected to then

continue on like nothing happened until it happens, who would be?

So, I finished a mini pancake, and then went to the Big House, a large, four story, light blue painted wooden paneled house with a wrap-around porch, to talk

to Chiron.

Maybe I should describe Chiron. He's roughly three-thousand years old, but doesn't look a day over forty. With short-trimmed brown hair and a beard that

have hints of grey, he's fairly handsome. (But what can I say, I'm a guy.) But, in his brown eyes shows three-thousand years of wisdom and sadness. He is a

centaur; half man, half horse. His horse half, is a white stallion, but where the neck and head of a horse would be, is a human body from the waist up. He

stands taller than any man and has a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. Despite his size, he can put his lower half into a wheel chair with fake

legs, so he can pass as human. He was not in the wheelchair now.

"I believe that we should discuss your next move, Nico." Chiron said as I entered.

"Yeah." I replied.

I wasn't to excited, I mean, it wasn't like I asked for this.

"The first line of the prophecy said, 'Death, thief, and nature's song shall go west against all odds.'" Chiron stated.

"M-hm." I nodded along.

"I believe that that's a hint for who you are supposed to bring." Chiron continued.

"Thief and nature's song," I remembered, "do you think that could mean a child of Hermes and a satyr?"

It makes the most sense as Hermes is the god of thieves and satyrs are musically talented, or at least most of them." Chiron ventured.

"Yeah, I think I'll bring Denny and Hunter." I decided.

"Okay, well off you go. You can leave at noon. Better tell them and get packed." Chiron finished.

I could tell that that was it, so I said goodbye and headed out the door to tell two of my three friends at camp that we were going to go on a life-threatening

quest to find a sword and one, if not two, of us will die along the way. Hooray.


	3. I See My Dad And A Subway Sandwich Girl

**Okay, so... even though the disclaimer is in the summary, I might as well say it anyways, just for future reference.** **ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN. There we go. Okay, so this is a longer, more interesting chapter (in my opinion). And it introduces a new MAIN character. Hope you like it! By the way, please comment if you catch any errors in my writing, anything to make it better. =D Okay, let's just get to the story.**

I talked to Denny, who has black hair, pointed ears, an an impish grin that makes him look like a criminal, which sometimes he is. One time, he

stole Mara O'mara's entire wardrobe, which is pretty hard to do considering she's a child of Aphrodite and has the biggest clothes selection at

camp. He did return it though. Anyways, he agreed, and now that left Hunter.

Hunter the satyr. Quite an odd name for a vegetarian species. In fact, I know that he hates the name. Hunter is around five foot five with legs

of a goat and the tiny little horns that are hidden under his mop of curly red-brown hair.

Once Hunter agreed, we had about an hour to rest up and pack. So, I figured I could sleep for about thirty minutes and get ready in the other

thirty. I went to my cabin, cabin 13, and went to sleep.

Unfortunately, it wasn't a dreamless sleep like I had hoped for. You see, demigod dreams are different, they are often warnings, messages,

information about what's happening in another place, or even something from the future. So yeah, when a demigod has a dream, its typically

not good.

In my dream, I was in the Underworld, my father's realm. I was in his palace, a grand obsidian and bronze replica of the original Olympus

palace. The place was decorated with bones , the souls of the dead, and flowers. Yeah, I know, it's strange that the god of the Underworld has

flowers in his palace, but those would most likely be from Persephone, the goddess of Springtime; who visited her husband (Hades) in the

winter, and often left flowers for him.

My father was on his throne in front of me. It was sizable and made of bones, and I am fairly sure that they were polished everyday. My dad is

an impressive man (or god, whatever). He has chalky, pale skin with black hair and eyes that burn with black flames. His robes had faces of

souls that were forced to suffer eternal punishment. His helm sat on his head.

"Hello, father." I said as I bowed to him.

"Son," He addressed me, "you have a difficult path ahead of you."

I was quite sure that was already obvious, but I decided not to mention that.

"Yes father." I replied instead.

My father nodded approvingly, and then motioned me to come closer. So, being the good demigod that I am, I did. When I was close enough,

my father leaned forward.

"Here is something I'm going to show you, it is very important, but you will not remember what you saw until it is time."

I nodded, trying not to shrink back in fear. Fear of what? My father. The helm on his head is the called the Helm of Darkness. It radiates fear

so powerful, it can make even Zeus run away and cry like a baby. It also has the ability to make Hades invisible if my dad wished. So yeah,

even though it was just a dream, I was scared.

My father touched my temple with three fingers and I was whisked away into another part of my dream.

I was in some city, but it wasn't New York. The sound of water wasn't too far away, but you could hardly hear it over the sound of cars. I

hadn't been here before, but that could mean that this city is a lot of places. It was a pretty busy place. Traffic lined the streets, and people

walked in and out of restaurants and shops. Then I spotted what, I figured, my father had sent me here for. In the alley across the street, was

a girl. Now wait. My dad sent me on this very important dream to see a _girl?_ Well, it seemed that way, but I had the feeling it was more

important than that, plus, I have a girlfriend. The girl in the alley was tall, maybe around five foot eight? She has hair that was like a mix of

half curly and half wavy, so it was rather pretty. It went from a light brown at the top to a blonde at the mid-section down. Despite the rare

hair color, she didn't look like she got it dyed. Before you think I'm and expert on girls hairstyles, at least let me explain.

I don't think she would have enough money to pay to get it dyed because because she didn't seem to have enough money for clothes

that were new. She wore stained and ripped blue jeans, and a grey t-shirt that looked a size too big and had a few holes and a small stain on

the bottom left edge. Her hair was messy and unkempt. A few things laid around her too. A sleeping bag, three water bottles, a protein bar,

and another pair of clothes. Either this girl had decided to go camping in an alley, or she was homeless.

From under her sleeping bag, the girl pulled a ten dollar bill and walked to the nearest Subway.

Now, I don't mean subway as in a train station, I mean it as the sandwich shop. (You know, Subway _Eat Fresh.)_ She walked in and ordered.

Her voice was sorta soft and sweet at the same time, yet it held ferocity, like she could be ten feet away from someone she didn't like and

have them pinned against the nearest wall in a second. She got her sandwich (a cookie too.) and left the shop, going back to her alley. As she

ate, two guys around eighteen and a girl around the same age came over. Calmly, she told them to go away, and that she never did anything

to them. They seemed to think otherwise. In seconds they had her up on her feet, and began to harass her and steal her stuff, which I'll

admit, wasn't much.

"This is what you get for stealing my stuff," one boy said, stuffing a five dollar bill into his pocket and then turning quickly to give her a punch

to the face. To the right, the girl and the other boy were stealing more of her stuff: food, water, and clothes. Then the first boy swung. The girl

dodged easily, even managing to punch him in the stomach. I must say, for a second it looked like he was second guessing his decision to

come here, but then his friends joined him.

They surrounded her in a triangle formation and tried to hurt her. (Key word: tried.) The girl seemed to have other ideas. With alarming speed

and precision, she punched one in the gut, the other in the face, and roundhouse kicked the other in the jaw, knocking him out cold. She then

turned back to the other two, and kicked them each once more in the knee, causing them to crumble helplessly to the ground.

"If you _ever_ cross me again, I'll give give you something more than a black eye and a few bruises to cry about." She said with a voice colder

than ice. With that, she quickly took back her stuff and then hauled each one to their feet, excluding the one that was knocked out, and sent

them on their way, dragging their friend between them. She then started to reorganize her stuff and settled down to finish her sandwich. The

vision started to fade, but I caught a glimpse of a dagger under her pillow. And then the vision of the girl faded.

Then I woke up.

I checked the time, eleven fifty. I cursed, my stupid dream that I could only remember half of had caused me to sleep too long. I now had ten

minutes to pack everything that I needed. Quickly, I stuffed some clothes, ambrosia, food, nectar, bandages, food, and water into my black

backpack, grabbed my Stygian iron sword, and headed out out to meet my friends for our quest.


	4. We Get Attacked By Six Donkey Girls

**Okay, so chapter four. Yay! So, I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but this Nico is not the same from the original. This one is not gay. (Though I have nothing against homosexuality, actually I ship solangelo, like A LOT!) And is not from the past. Anyways, this chapter will have a nice little fight an- you know, let's just get on with this.**

We got on a Greyhound bus and started west, just as the prophecy had said. Luckily, we didn't run into any trouble, at least until Kansas.

We got off the bus in Kansas because that was where that particular bus line ended. I told Denny and Hunter that we'd take a break here for

about an hour, until the next train going west came. We split up at the station and agreed to meet back up and the one green and orange

bench in the station in fifteen minutes, so we could eat and talk about what we would do for the rest of the mission. So, having nothing better

to do, I got a happy meal from the McDonald's at the station. It was sorta greasy, but I ate it anyways, mostly because for the past two days

all I'd had were protein bars, water, and cheese. Getting and eating my meal alone had taken up thirteen minutes of my time. I started to

head to the meeting bench.

I was seriously almost to the bench when the mortals twenty feet away from me and to the right started screaming and running and generally

causing mass panic. I lifted myself onto my tip-toes, so I could see over the see of crazy mortals. I saw Denny and Hunter both running away

from a pack of empousai, monster women that have white skin, red eyes, flaming eyes, and fangs. To make them even stranger looking, I

noticed that each one had one bronze leg and one donkey leg. Their mismatched legs caused them to limp, despite that, they were

surprisingly fast. Oh, yeah, the bronze donkey women had knives. Denny had a cut on his arm that was bleeding and Hunter seemed to have

hit his head on something, because he now has a big, red lump on his forehead that I'm pretty sure wasn't there fifteen minutes ago. My

friends kept running, but they were tiring, it wouldn't be long before the empousai got one of them. I had to help. I raced towards Hunter, who

was running out of breath. I pushed through the mortals that were totally in my way. When I reached Hunter, I drew my Stygian iron sword.

It's a sword, forged in the river Styx, it is three feet of wicked sharp black metal that can suck the life force out of any monster. I mean this

quite literally, once hit with a blow that can kill, the sword sucks the monster's life force out completely, so it takes a _very_ long time for it to

reform.

Hunter understood what I was doing immediately, and brought out his panpipes. Yes, his _extremely_ frightening panpipes. I think Chiron

mentioned earlier that most satyrs are musically talented, well this would be how.

Hunter started his tune. Almost immediately, plants started to shoot up from the cracks in the floor and they turned towards the oncoming

empousai. I lifted my sword and slashed at the closest one. My strike cut of her prosthetic leg, and she crumpled to the ground. The plants

then started to encase her, so I figured she wouldn't be much of a problem. I readied my sword and looked the next one straight in her creepy

red eyes. She didn't seem to think I was going to kill her. I did. That left one more. I looked towards it.

"Wait! Where'd it go?" I exclaimed. The last of those three empousai wasn't there. I spun around. Then I spotted it, there were now four

empousai attacking Denny, who had turned around to face them. Great. Denny was at least forty feet away. There was no way I'd get to him

in time to help. I tried anyways.

I ran through the station that was starting to clear of mortals, i was almost to him when something large and black swooped down and landed

on the floor five feet in front of me.

It had the body of a black panther, with the wings, feet, and face of an eagle. The beak was long and wicked sharp. Its beady red eyes sent

shivers down my spine. The monster lunged. Instinctively, I slashed at it with my sword. That just made it mad. It rose into the air and dived

at me with talons outstretched.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to deflect that blow, so I rolled to one side. The monster missed me by a few feet. I turned took check on

Denny. Hunter was there and they were now fighting back to back, completely surrounded by empousai. They were managing, and as much as

I wanted to help, I had my own monster to deal with. I turned back to it. Great, the monster was now chasing a poor mortal woman with a lot

of bling. That's when I remembered what kind of monster it was: a Gryphon. They like shiny gold stuff. _Well,_ was my first thought, t _hat would_

 _explain why he's after the mortal and not me._ My second thought was _, Oh gods, the mortal._

I ran over to the mortal, who was screaming her head off and saying something about a giant eagle chasing her. That would be a trick of the

Mist. it keeps most humans from seeing what's really happening, like a Gryphon attack. I ran in front of her, and grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down. Now, I need you to give me your necklace, I can use it to get rid of the Gr- I mean, giant eagle." I told her strictly.

The girl must have been really scared, because she handed it over really quickly.

I took it in my hand and ran to one side and started waving the necklace around wildly and generally doing something incredibly stupid. The

Gryphon, who had, apparently, been distracted by light reflecting of a handheld mirror someone must've dropped, saw me. I wasn't really sure

if that was a good thing or not. Before I could decide, the monster charged. At the last second, I drew my sword and stabbed it. The Gryphon

turned to golden dust, and then was gone.

I felt like I was going to pass out, which I probably would have done if my friends weren't still in trouble. They had killed one, and another was

being held down by plants. But, then, Hunter, who had been playing his panpipes the entire time, passed out. As he hit the ground, an

empousa lunged at him.

"No!" I screamed. And charged the monster. It was _not_ ready for the attack. Before the monster could do anything, I killed her and she turned

into a shower of pale yellow dust.

I turned towards the last one, but she was smarter than her siblings. The last empousa turned and fled. I sheathed my sword, as I was too

exhausted to pursue.

"You okay?" I asked Denny, though it obvious that he had at least three more cuts, and looked more exhausted than I was.

"Yeah," Denny replied, but I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Come on then," I continued, "Let's go."

We each grabbed one of Hunter's arms and dragged him all the way to where our train west was loading, and got on.


	5. Enchilada Lady and Her Pet Lizard

**Okay, so this chapter is a pretty good one I think, but it's sorta short. It also has a "dam" joke, because I couldn't resist.**

Two days later we were in Arizona. Along the way we had been attacked by a few minor monsters, and Denny even stole

a car. (He was the only one who could drive, too.) We had to cross the Glen Canyon Dam, to get to California.

"Denny!" I shouted. He was sitting at a table ordering our food, since I was looking at the view of Glen Canyon from the

top of the dam, and Hunter was in the bathroom.

"Get me a cheeseburger!" I called to him.

"What's the magic word?!" He called back. Oh my gods, he's playing this number on me.

'Abracadabra!" I shouted in answer, and turned to see his reaction. I knew the magic word was supposed to be _please,_

but I wasn't in the mood for using my manners, I just wanted food. Anyway, both Denny and the waitress looked

extremely confused. But eventually he got it.

"Wrong word, Death Boy!" Denny finally called back.

"I don't care, Denny! Just get me my cheeseburger!" I shouted back.

"Fine!" My friend grumbled.

For some reason, I had a feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen, but it wasn't like I could do

anything about it.

I looked around, the dam was mostly empty, besides a few tourists and my friends at the table.

Standing next to me as a woman. She was taller than me, which is pretty tall as I'm six foot one. She had stringy black

hair, a denim dress, and lime green sunglasses. Not to rude or anything, but she was fat. The lady also had a lizard in

her hand. The lizard had scales as black as my sword and a frilled neck.

Who brings a lizard to a dam? You know what, I don't even _want_ to know the answer to that question.

I decided that she and her lizard unsettled me, so I walked over to where Denny and Hunter sat, eating cheeseburgers.

Mine was sitting on the table at my spot, so I sat down and dug in.

"This dam cheeseburger is amazing." I commented, already halfway through the meal.

My friends looked at me as if I was crazy, which I probably was. Then they burst out laughing.

"Nico Di Angelo, I never thought," Hunter said between bursts of goat laughter, "that you would ever make a pun."

I almost started laughing too, but then my friend's faces became really serious and scared and their expressions

said: _Nico, whatever you do,_ **don't** _turn around._

So, naturally, I turned around.

I wish I hadn't.

In front of me was the lady that had been standing next to me earlier, but her lizard had turned into a giant, nine headed

monster. The hydra.

I was on my feet in an instant, sword in hand.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, hon" The lady said.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Why, I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

"Enchiladas?" Hunter asked.

"No, you foolish satyr!"

I took her moment of anger and used it as my distraction. I charged the enchilada lady.

Unfortunately, the hydra was faster. It batted one of its heads at me, sending me flying into a dam wall. I blacked out.

When I came to, I didn't see the hydra or Echidna, but the smell of smoke tainted the air and I saw a few hydra heads

laying around. Then I saw Denny. Hunter was leaning over him. I sat up. The motion made me dizzy, but I shook it off. I

staggered over to them. I looked down at Denny. He had burn marks all over his face and arms, his shirt was slowly

dissolving, I assumed that that would be from the hydras acid, and he was covered in monster slime and blood. He had

several large gashes on his torso.

"Nico..." Denny's voice was barely audible.

"Denny, you are going to be okay." I said, mostly trying to convince myself.

Denny just shook his head.

" _One will be.. lost at a monster's claw,_ " Denny recited. "That means me..."

"No..." was all I could manage, I couldn't bear the idea of losing my best friend.

Denny's eyes closed and he stopped breathing.


	6. The Subway Sandwich Girl Is Hurt

**Okay, so the last chapter was kinda sad... And this one probably won't be much better, but the subway sandwich girl is back! This chapter is also kinda short because... Well, never mind, it's a surprise.**

* * *

I lost my best friend. I lost him and I was expected to continue on with this stupid quest without him.

I was silent the rest of the way to California. We had gotten a taxi and Hunter rode shotgun while I rode in the backseat, alone.

The taxi driver dropped us off in San Francisco. The place seemed familiar, though I knew I had never been here before.

Hunter and I walked into a Subway and ordered some sandwiches. I still felt like I'd been here before, I just couldn't remember when.

I looked out the window of the shop. It was getting dark out, and the streets weren't very busy. There were a few cars, a woman

walking her dog, and an old man cleaning up trash from the sides of the road. Then a boy around eighteen walked out of an alley. I

felt like I had seen him before too. I watched as he put something in his coat pocket: it was a knife, covered in blood.

Suddenly memories of my dream came flooding back to me, and I dropped my half eaten subway melt. The city, San Francisco, was

the city in my dream, and the Subway sandwich had been in this exact shop, and was probably in the alley that the boy had just

came out of... and _oh gods_ , that was the same boy who had harassed her in my dream, and he had a knife with blood on it.

I was on my feet and running out of the shop in an instant. I heard Hunter yelling and running after me, but I didn't stop.

I raced across the street and into the alley, and saw her lying there. Her shirt was soaked in blood, so I figured he'd cut her across

the stomach. She was still breathing, but her eyes were closed. For some reason, I knew she was a demigod. I pulled ambrosia from

my backpack and fed it to her. Luckily, I was right about the whole demigod thing, otherwise she would have burnt up, and that would

not have been good. The girl coughed and sat up, groaning.

She was definitely alarmed when she saw me, because next thing I knew, there was a knife to my throat.

That would be Hunter ran into the alleyway, saw my predicament, and didn't take it too well.

I watched as Hunter brandished his club and came at the girl.

"No!" I yelled.

Hunter stopped, clearly quite mad and confused.

"No? What! She has a dagger to your throat and you aren't worried at all?" Hunter exclaimed.

As a matter fact, I was absolutely terrified, but I decided not to mention that.

"She's a demigod, Hunter. My father showed her to me in a dream." I explained pretty badly.

The girl hesitated. She was in pain, I could tell, and the wound on her stomach hadn't stopped bleeding. I very carefully turned my

head towards her.

"If you don't mind putting the dagger away, I have some bandages if you want them." I said cautiously. Lucky for me, she nodded

and lowered the dagger. I reached for my bag and brought out the band-aids. I realized that she hadn't said anything this entire

time.

"So, what's your name?" I asked casually, while opening a bandage for her.

"I don't give my name to strangers, especially ones that say they have dreams about me and travel with goat men." she replied.

Her voice was just like it was, if not more beautiful, than it had been in my dream: soft, but yet with a harsh side to it.

"Okay, fair enough." I said, "Well, my name is Nico and that's my friend Hunter, he's a satyr."

She nodded and said, "What did you feed me?"

"Ambrosia, food of the gods, it heals demigods like us."

I looked at her and saw things I hadn't noticed before, mainly, her eyes. The left one was light cerulean and the right was a dark

cobalt in color. The two different shades of blue made in unsettling to look into her eyes, especially when they are watching your

every move.

She just nodded and didn't say anything else. After she was bandaged, I stood up.

"Blair." She said randomly.

"What?" I asked.

"My name, it's Blair."


	7. I Meet Two Strange People, One's A Goat

**Yay! Chapter seven! I love this chapter, even though it's short. (And I just now realized that chapter six wasn't a short as I thought it was.) Why do I love this chapter? Because this one is from Blair's POV. Just so you know, Blair's character is my favorite, and she is a main character, it's just that I had to introduce her in some way, and Nico finding her was honestly the most interesting way to do that that I could think of. Anyways, hope you like her!**

* * *

When I woke up to the boy who goes by Nico leaning over me, I'll admit that I wasn't really sure what to think. He had tousled black

hair that almost reached his shoulders, but not quite, and looked like it hadn't been brushed in a few days. His eyes were such a dark

brown, they almost looked black, and he had fair colored skin. The sword as black as a nightmare that hung by his side was

unnerving, but it was the broken look on his face that really bothered me. I got the feeling that he had lost someone close to him

recently. He wore a black t-shirt that I was pretty positive said **no,** blue jeans, and an aviators jacket. He looked about a year older

than me.

The gash on my stomach hurt, but I tried not to show it. It was when Nico's goat friend had came charging down the alley with a

club, that I had gotten really confused.

* * *

After I had introduced myself, Nico had explained his dream about me that was, creepily, entirely true. It had happened five days ago

and I'd like to say that I had had a lasting impression on them, especially on the one I had knocked out. Then they had explained

their quest, but the goat man- sorry, _satyr_ \- had to explain the hydra attack because 1) Nico had been unconscious 2) Nico could

hardly mention Denny without his voice cracking. I got the feeling that Denny had been like more than a friend to Nico, as if he had

been the only one that wasn't afraid of the son of Hades, therefore being Nico's only true friend, and it had crushed his soul not to

have him here. I wished that I had a friend that meant that much to me.

" _One shall be found, sliced open raw,_ " I recited. "That sounds like it means me."

Nico and Hunter looked at me, and then at each other, then just shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose it does." Hunter replied for them both.

"Okay, well, I'm coming with you on your quest." I stated.

They both looked at me as if I was crazy, which was something that I already knew, but did I care? No, not really.

"You- What- _why?_ " Was all Nico managed.

"Because, I want too, and you clearly need me, you can hardly do anything because you're both still-" I almost said _grief stricken_ , but

I figured that was probably the wrong thing to say, so I changed my sentence, "you're both too tired."

I watched their expressions closely, Hunter seemed to be considering it, but Nico clearly still thought I was absolutely insane.

"No, you can't, it's too dangerous." Nico finally said, I was surprised he was able to conjure up a full sentence to be honest.

"What world are you living in? My life is probably more dangerous than yours. I'm attacked my monsters twice a week, have to evade

getting arrested, and have problems like this!" I said, pointing to the gash in my stomach that was healing pretty well. "All the while,

you are safe in the magic boundaries of your camp that you've lived at for so long!"

They had no response, which I found satisfying.

"Okay," Hunter said after a while of silence.

"Thank you." I said, and then grabbed my backpack, which I had found in a dumpster yesterday, and packed it with the few

possessions I had.


	8. Grain Demons Are Evil Little Cupids

**So, I'm curious. What did you guys think about Blair? I hope you like her. This chapter will develop her character more, so if you don't like her, she still has a few more chances to grow on you. If there's anything I can do better, I'd love to know, because as I've said before, I just want to become a better writer. Okay, I sound desperate, let's just get to the story. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 _Boom!_ The ground shook underneath them as the three Karpoi chased us.

* * *

Okay, maybe I should back up a little and explain what the heck was going on; only problem, I didn't know what the heck was going on.

I'll tell you as much as I can.

* * *

From my alley in San Francisco, we had headed to Los Angeles because of a dream Hunter had had from a mysterious god who hadn't

identified himself.

There we had gotten attacked by a few minor monsters, saw a man wearing a banana costume riding a bicycle, and bought some

doughnuts. Just a normal day for a demigod, I suppose.

Anyways, I had gotten some weird feeling that told me to go to the edge of the city. We had, and it was going pretty good, until the

Karpoi had attacked. Karpoi are baby sized grain monsters with flabs of baby fat, and green-ish skin. They also have creepy little

green eyes, haggard faces pitted with cereal grain, brittle wings that look like they are made of corn husks, and canine fangs for

teeth. Purely terrifying.

I'd like to say I faced them and killed them all, which I did, but ended up running with Nico and Hunter, because each time we killed

one, it just got replaced by one of its siblings. So, now we were running.

Good or bad news first? Typically, I would choose the bad news first, but lets just go with the good news for now. Only three of the

Karpoi had felt like chasing us. Bad news? These were the biggest, toughest, and ugliest Karpoi in the flock. Flock? Pack? Herd?

Whatever.

"We should turn and face them!" I shouted to Nico and Hunter.

"Agreed! On three!" Nico yelled back.

"One!... Two!... Three!"

We turned as one and the Karpoi, who hadn't been expecting us to turn and fight, all barreled into me. Fabulous. I stumbled

backwards, but somehow, managed to stay on my feet. I've always been quite agile, so I guess that had something to do with it. I

drew my dagger and sliced the wings off Barley. Then, Wheat jumped up and knocked my dagger out of my hand, flew with it a few

feet, and then dropped it somewhere in the grass. Sorghum was attacking Hunter who was hitting it with a club, while Nico was now

fighting Wheat, who must have been to lazy to come the extra five feet to attack me. That left Barley, whose wings had somehow,

grown back.

My dagger was out of reach, and this Karpos was definitely going to attack me, so I did the only logical thing to do: I unsheathed my

claw-nails.

Perhaps I should explain. I don't really understand them much, but my claw-nails are where, with just a small twitch of my fingers,

my normal fingernails will grow into three inch long cat claws. It's sorta like wolverine, but cooler. They are strong, and never break,

so they are pretty reliable if I ever need them.

I slashed at the Karpos with them, I enjoyed the look of pure terror when that thing realized I wasn't completely defenseless. Then, it

got over its initial shock and lunged at me. _Please,_ monsters need to learn to stop lunging at me, I _always_ move out of the way. I

dodged easily, and slashed at it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that both Nico and Hunter had defeated their Karpoi, and were

now watching me with their mouths wide open. I wasn't trying to show off, but I figured that if they were going to act all impressed, I

might as well doing something awe-inspiring-ish. So, I ran towards the Karpos, and at the last second, flipped over its head and

landing on the other side. I struck one last time, and watched as it disintegrated into a yummy pile of Chex mix. I sheathed my claw-

nails and turned to face my friends.

"Well, that's three down and zero to go." I said cheerfully. They looked at me as if I had just done twenty back-flips, climbed Mount

Everest, won the Olympics, killed Kronos himself, taken over the world, and then came back from the dead, all without breaking a

sweat. We stood there for a few minutes while they got over their shock and started asking me questions like: _How did you do that?_

And, _Wow, you can do flips?_ And, _Can you make enchiladas appear from your fingers too?_ The last one would be from Hunter, it

seems my goat friend was hungry.

* * *

That night, we camped out in the field. I could tell that Nico and Hunter were having trouble going to sleep, even though the grass

was soft. Today marked the third day since their friend had died, and I could tell that the shock was just now, really getting to them.

Nico had closed up, and blocked everyone out of his life. They were probably also having trouble because we were outside without a

bed or anything, which I was fine with, since I have been doing that since I was three, but Hunter and Nico... Not so much.

* * *

That night, I had a dream.

* * *

I stood in a field of grass with a large sycamore about ten yards away from me. The moon shone directly overhead, its beams lighting

up the field in a silver glow. From the tree, jumped a huge, Bengal tiger. Its pelt gleamed in the moonlight and muscle rippled

underneath it.

"Hello, Blair Everdeen." The tiger said, which was strange because tigers can't talk. Nevertheless, its voice was gorgeous. If voices

were alive, this one would be both graceful and ruthless.

"Um... Hi?" I replied, not entirely sure what to say to a talking tiger who knew my name.

"You are getting very close to where you need to be, just go south."

"...Okay," I offered.

"Good, well goodbye."

And the vision faded.


	9. A Gift And An Annoyed Girl

**So... I'm not going to ask you what you thought of the last chapter/this chapter, because I've already asked you guys that question multiple times before, so let's move on. This chapter is in Nico's POV, and will introduce Hunter and Nico to Blair's 'I've had enough' side. Also, a bit of Nico's past is revealed.**

 **And one last thing. I need names for characters in my next story, so: names, backgrounds, looks, and anything else important about them would be great.**

 **I think I'm done. Time to read the chapter!**

* * *

When Blair described her dream, my first thought had been: _This is too crazy for it not to be true_. So, we'd followed the tiger's directions (That makes me sound absolutely insane.)

As we traveled, I couldn't stop thinking about the dream I'd had, though mine probably wasn't very helpful in our quest.

* * *

When I fell asleep, I found myself in the area of the Underworld known as Elysium. Elysium is where heroes and people who did good deeds when they were

alive, go after death. It's like a giant neighborhood, with places like Ancient Greek villas to modern day cities. Everyone continues doing what they had done

while the were living and more.

There, I saw someone I didn't think I'd ever see again. I saw my sister.

Bianca looked exactly like she had six years ago, when she died to save me, like Denny had. Bianca had olive skin, black eyes, and dark brown, braided hair.

She looked so happy here in Elysium. I couldn't move, I could hardly even breathe. It has been five years since I had last saw her, which had also been in a

dream, where she had told me to trust the satyr to keep me safe, and bring me to Camp. That satyr had been Hunter.

But that wasn't all. My best friend, Denny Gonzalez himself, stood right next to her, holding her hand.

Denny was the only person I'd mentioned Bianca too, and I had told him that he would have liked her. Turns out I was more than right.

They noticed me, and waved me over.

I wasn't sure if I was capable of doing that, but somehow I managed.

I looked at them closer. They both looked so proud of me. I still couldn't believe that I was looking at the two most important people in the world to me, who

had both died protecting me because I hadn't been able to do so myself.

"Nico, I've missed you." Bianca said, her voice was as beautiful as I remembered.

It took everything in me not to break down in tears.

"I-I've m-missed you too. B-both of y-you." I said, even though my voice was shaking.

They both smiled, as if they knew something I didn't. I noticed Denny squeeze my sister's hand and then let go to grab something from his back pocket. It

was a simple black chain necklace. He held it out in his hand for me to take.

"From both of us."

"Thank you."

There weren't words for how I felt as I took that necklace, though when I grabbed it, I felt as if life was coursing through it.

I latched the necklace around my neck, and looked up, but they were gone. All I heard were their voices as one on the wind.

 _Trust her. Save her, Nico._

Then I woke up, with the necklace still around my neck.

* * *

Blair was awake, and Hunter was still asleep, muttering something about enchiladas. Blair noticed my necklace immediately.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked with a troubled look on her face.

"I've- uh- had it." I said. It was a lame excuse, but I had nothing better.

"Uh-huh," she said, obviously unconvinced. "Well, if you are too scared to tell me the truth, I won't pressure you."

That hit home. I wasn't scared, but I didn't feel like I could trust her yet, or maybe ever.

"It's not that I'm scared, it's just- well, I don't quite trust you yet." I said. It was probably a stupid thing to say, but right now she was getting under my

skin.

Blair didn't reply. Instead, I watched a she just slightly nodded, and then continued on with packing her stuff.

We sat in silence, except for Hunter's snoring, and I thought about my dream as I watched Blair pack.

 _Trust her. Save her, Nico._

"Should we wake him up?" I heard Blair ask.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head to clear the fogginess. I had blanked out for a moment and hadn't registered what Blair had said, even though I'd heard

her.

"I said, should we wake him up?" Blair was nodding her head toward Hunter, and was speaking sorta slowly, so I figured she was annoyed with me.

"Uh... sure." I said.

"Okay."

I watched as Blair walked over to Hunter. She tapped his shoulder and said his name multiple times, but he didn't wake up, no matter what Blair did.

Blair sighed. I thought she was giving up, but instead she walked over to her backpack and pulled out a bottle of water, opened it, and then poured it all on

Hunter's face.

With a jolt, Hunter sat up.

"Ahh! Wha-?" Hunter quickly stopped his question when he saw Blair's face. She was annoyed, no doubt with me.

"Get your stuff packed up," she told both of us, "we're going south."

I was confused at why we were going south, but I decided it was not a good idea to ask that question because, for all I knew, she had another water bottle in

her bag, and I did _not_ want to end up like Hunter had.

Hunter and I packed up, and we set for the south, and Blair told us about her dream.


	10. Tigers Talk, Sure, Why Not?

**Yay! Chapter 10! Do I get too excited about this stuff? Yes, I do. Do I care? No, not really. So, this chapter is told from Nico's POV, and introduces a god I made up, and a bunch of made up stuff about him, so yeah. Also, you will get to know more about Blair, her family, and you will see her not-so-strong-and-heroic-side. And to make it even better... another line of the prophecy is completed. Oh yeah, Blair has super senses. It's awesome. Okay, moving on.**

* * *

We arrived at the field Blair had seen in her dream, it was sunset. It looked a lot like she had described, but lit up in a golden glow. The leaves of the sycamore

seemed to glow, and the grass was a beautiful honey gold color. The shadow of the sycamore was touching us, even though we were at least one hundred fifty

feet away. For some reason, I felt drawn to the tree, and I could tell my friends felt the same urge, Blair especially. I walked towards the tree, and I knew my

friends were doing the same, but then Blair abruptly stopped.

"There's something there." She stated.

I turned towards her.

"There's a tree. It's a tree, Blair."

Blair looked sorta hurt, as if I'd just triggered a bad memory.

"No, something other than a tree." Blair's voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"What then?" I asked, gentler this time.

"I- I don't know... It- It's just there, a powerful force is in that tree, I can't hear him though, I just know he's there."

"That's not too vague at all." I stated.

Blair gave me a hard look, and I decided that I should probably shut up.

"HELLO, DEMIGODS." A voice boomed from the tree.

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

'I can see him now," Blair said, "I- I don't know how to describe him."

I didn't know how she could see whoever "he" is, but I got the feeling that it was the voice from the tree, but when I looked, I didn't see anything but leaves.

"I'VE AWAITED YOUR ARRIVAL."

I looked at my friends. Blair was nodding. Hunter seemed scared out of his fur. Me? Well, I wasn't sure what to think.

* * *

Then, someone jumped down from the tree.

It was human, sort of. He was covered with orange fur with black stripes. His teeth were sharp fangs. In the place of his fingernails were claws, deadly as

knives.

"Hello." The cat-man said. His voice was beautiful, it reminded me of someone else's voice... whose? Blair's, it was just like hers.

Blair gasped.

"What?" I asked, turning towards her.

"Y-You're the tiger f-from my dream." She barely managed.

The cat-man nodded. (Or is it "Tiger-man"?)

"I am Tigris, The God of Tigers." He said roughly, as if he hadn't said that line in years.

I bowed, and motioned for my friends to do the same.

"Ah, it has been a while since anyone has bowed to me. Please, rise, and allow me to tell you my story before I go."

"Go?" I asked.

The god sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid that one decade or another I must."

That confused me.

"Many, many centuries ago, a sword was created. It's a truly beautiful sword, but it was too powerful. I was entrusted to keep it safe. My fellow gods gave it

to me because almost no one in Greece ever worshiped or built temples to me, therefore nobody would ever know who kept it or how to find it. I was forced

to never interact with mortals, ever. Because of this, there are no stories or myths about me. No one even knows the sword even exists, I don't believe my

fellow gods even remember. I have done this duty for the past three-thousand years. Though now, I'm afraid it's time. I must resign."

Silence.

"Wait... _resign?_ " Hunter asked.

"Yes, brave satyr, I am fading. Gods may not be able to die completely, but if nobody worships or remembers us, well... we fade. I have been fading for a

very long time, only the power of the sword and my sacred tree have kept me intact with the mortal world all this time."

"I am so confused." Blair stated. "If you fade, who will watch the sword?"

"Ah, my fav-" Tigris seemed to catch himself, "yes, demigod. That is why you three are here. You see, the severe stages of my fading started a few decades

ago and I knew I needed someone, a demigod, that held as much strength as I do to wield the sword, so... I broke the rules and interacted with a mortal

woman. We had a child."

'Wait..." The pieces were clicking together in my head, "Blair?"

"Me?" Blair seemed to think I was crazy.

"Yes, you." Tigris said.

Just then, Tigris' form flickered, and the god fell to his knees.

"Tigris!" Hunter and I both surged forward to support him. Blair was still standing where she had been, shocked.

"Blair..." The god said weakly.

Blair stepped towards us.

"Father?"

"Yes, the sword is in the top branches of the tree, only you can get it."

I watched Blair nod and drop to her knees in front of Tigris. He reached out and took her hand.

"Mom?" Was all she asked.

"Florida, and.." Was all the god seemed to be able to get out, but he continued to surprise me. "Blair, I-I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I watched

you everyday, helped you discover your abilities, but I couldn't help you, as much as I wanted too. You- you needed to be strong, you have exceeded my

expectations, battlefield."

Blair nodded, "Thank you, for everything."

"It's time." Was all the god said.

Tigris' head slumped, and he turned into a shower of golden dust that seemed to illuminate the field, and bring life and warmth to the countryside. The

necklace around my neck felt as if it was trying to reach out and grab the power.

I watched, helpless, as Blair crumbled into tears at where his hand used to be.

I didn't know what to do, so I rested my hand on her shoulder.

We stood there in silence as Blair wept. My thoughts drifted off, and I realized that this was a line of the prophecy: _To end his days, battlefield will weep_

 _at his hand._

* * *

It must have been around nine when Blair randomly stood up and walked over to the sycamore tree.

I watched as Blair took a running head start towards the tree and leaped into the first bough of the tree, which was at least fifteen feet up.

Blair kept doing the same thing until I couldn't see her anymore.

Hunter and I hardly waited at all. Blair came jumping back down from the top, this time with a magnificent sword in hand.


	11. A Beautiful Sword And a Flying Pig

**Okay, so... Hi. So... Blair's weak side, sure, but what about Blair's 'Imma kick your butt' side? That's right this chapter is going to be Blair, Blair, and some more Blair. To be truthful, I would like all my chapter's in her POV, but I want to mix it up a little and let you guys know what both of them are thinking and stuff like that. Also, there are just some things that need to be said by Nico. I would tell you what this chapter is about, but I think the chapter name does it justice. So, let's get to it.**

* * *

My dad is a faded god. Do you know what that kind of information can do to a person? No, I suppose not. Let's just say that it crushed my soul. I knew I had

to get on with the quest, like Nico had.

I came down from the tree. I've always been able to do the whole jumping fifteen feet into the air thing, but it's unnatural, so I don't do it often. Now I know

who my godly parent is, and I guess it makes sense now. The claws, the agility, the senses, the other things, it was all because my dad was a tiger god.

* * *

The sword was beautiful, and felt perfect in my grip. It is split down the middle on the flat side. The left half is Celestial Bronze, and the right is Imperial Gold.

The two metals are separated by a sliver of silver. The hilt was made of Stygian Iron. When I'd first picked it up, it had seemed heavier than a few bags of

bricks, but then the sword had started to glow. When the glowing had stopped, the sword had suddenly became perfectly balanced and weighted in my grip.

* * *

I walked up to Nico and Hunter, sword in hand.

"Let's go. I have the feeling something bad happens when the sword is taken." I said, and nobody argued. Truthfully, I just wanted to get out of this field.

* * *

Never travel through a field at midnight. Just don't do it, okay?

As I walked, I twisted the sword in my hand. It made me feel reassured, like choosing to come with Nico and Hunter was the right choice, but also, I could

feel the power pulsing underneath the handle, and I knew that that power was in my control, the demigod my father had chosen to wield it, and not some

psycho-maniac. I knew that I would be able to defend myself if anything decided to attack us while we were here in the dark.

"Can I hold the sword?" Hunter said, randomly.

I was so surprised by this question, that I just let him hold it.

"Sure," I said.

I handed the sword over. My satyr friend barely seemed to be able to hold its weight, and I realized that it wasn't glowing for Hunter like it had for me.

Hunter hadn't held it for more than a few seconds when he decided to give it back.

"Okay, here you go. You can have it back now." Hunter tried to lift the sword to hand it back to me, but instead ended up dropping it. It still felt as light as it

had been a few minutes ago, and that sorta confused me, but I was starting to understand. That's when the flying pig attacked. Yep, apparently pigs fly. Nico

called it the _Clazmonian Sow._ To me it just looked like a giant, flying pig with pink skin and wings. I wasn't sure what the difference between a flying pig and

a Clazmonian Sow was, but I figured I'd find out soon enough.

The sow belched. Wow, okay, I never thought I'd actually say that. Nevertheless, what came out smelled suspiciously like poison.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nico draw his sword and Hunter his panpipes. I hefted my sword. I looked at my friends, and could tell by their faces that

this Clazmonian Sow thing was a big deal. I decided that I would take my chances and attack this stupid thing before it decided to belch poison gas again. I

struck with my sword. The sword created a satisfying cut on its face, and the Sow let out an ear piercing cry. The scream rippled through the air. After it was

over, I was pretty positive that I couldn't hear anything. I struck again, and saw that Nico was doing the same. We surrounded the sow, all three of us. Hunter

was playing his panpipes, but I was unable to hear them. The Clazmonian Sow kept screeching at us, but it didn't effect me because I definitely couldn't hear

anything. My ears were ringing, but I didn't dare stop fighting. Then, the sow kicked a hoof out at Hunter, sending my goat friend flying.

It did the same for Nico. The Clazmonian Sow turned so it could do the exact same thing to me, but I was too fast for it. I leaped out of the way, landing

about ten feet away from Nico. I glanced over at him and saw that he was at least breathing, and staring to stir. I figured he'd be okay. I turned back to my

not-so-friendly pig friend, with renewed vigor at knowing that I was the last one standing. I leaped into the air and slashed my sword straight through one of

its wings, causing it to loose altitude. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Hunter was slowing starting to stand back up, but I knew that he would be to

weak to help. I looked at Nico. He was in the same condition. This fight was all up to me. I looked the sow in its creepy, all dark brown, pupil-less eyes and

I reached multiple feet in the air, I did the same maneuver that I had done to the first wing. I swung my sword straight through its other wing,

sending it crashing to the ground. When I came back down, I plunged my sword into its back, turning it into pink dust that littered the ground. I took a deep

breath, as I realized how much energy and effort that had taken. My legs were shaking, and seemed hardly able to hold me up. The muscles in my arms felt

like they had just disintegrated, and my head throbbed like I'd just been hit with a baseball bat. I walked, shakily, over to Nico, who was sitting in the grass

eating some ambrosia.

"That was amazing," he said. His compliment probably would have sounded genuine, but his voice was tight with pain, so it sounded pretty flat.

"Thank you," I said. As I said that, I realized that my own voice was quivering and uneven. I sat down next to him and Hunter joined us.

I don't know how long we sat there, mostly because I fell asleep. (Nico says I did so while leaning against Hunter's shoulder, but whatever.) When I woke up,

it must have been roughly ten A.M., and Nico was awake, but Hunter was not. I feared that I'd have to pour more water on him, which I did _not_ want to do.

"Morning," Nico said, quite flatly.

"Yeah, morning." I replied.

We sat in silence, as Nico polished his sword with his shirt, and I cleaned the Clazmonian Sow slime off of mine. I still felt weak, but much better than before.

I glanced at Nico. He had bags under his eyes, and the mysterious black chain necklace was around his neck. I wondered where he had gotten it, I mean, I

would have noticed if he'd had it before. Nico's black hair didn't look any different, still ragged and and inch or two away from his shoulders. His eyes still

betrayed the same sad, broken look.

After a while, Hunter still wasn't awake, and Nico didn't seem to be in a talking mood. Despite how sore my muscles were, I grabbed my sword and stood up.

I noticed Nico glance up to see what I was doing, but I ignored him.

I walked at least ten feet away and began to practice; swinging, slashing, and stabbing with my sword at my imaginary foe. Pretty soon, Nico stood up with

his sword and came to spar with me. He taught me different feints, how to disarm your opponent, and places to hit. I was getting tired, but I didn't dare

stop. If I was in a battle, I could be fighting for a _long_ time, so I needed the stamina. Eventually though, we stopped. Hunter woke up and we set off for Camp

Half-Blood, the place that could become my first, real home.

* * *

 **Sorry guys that I haven't updated recently, as I have been in an area without any service for a while, and recently sprained my thumb which has made it difficult to write. I hope you liked this chapter, and I will try to update with the next chapter soon. (Could be a while, it sorta takes a lot of time to type with a plastic brace over your dominate hand...) And just because my day hasn't been that great, I hope that yours is good and I want you to know that you are beautiful/handsome no matter what you/other people think. =D Have a great day!**


	12. Drakons Are Evil

**Yay! Chapter- wait what chapter is this?- Oh right, it's Chapter 12. You know..., let's start that over.**

 **Yay! Chapter 12! So, I particularly like this chapter because it's a little different from the rest, and is a beautiful mix of funny and hilarious (That's just my opinion), and will torture you with a certain secret... shoot, I've said too much. It's also pretty long. It is told in Blair's POV, and will have some of Nico's bad side. Enjoy!**

* * *

New Mexico. Possibly the driest and most boring place ever, especially when you are walking through the desert there. Many people say that being in the

airport somewhere isn't the same as actually visiting it, does the same philosophy apply here? _Walking through the Chihuahuan Desert in New Mexico isn't the_

 _same as_ _actually visiting New Mexico._ It's hot, we were all sweating, (note: goats do not smell good all hot and sweaty) and we had only two bottles of

water left and one protein bar to share between all three of us. Then the stupid eighty foot long drakon decided that we looked like a tasty treat. Just our luck.

Now, don't confuse drakons with dragons. Drakons are bigger, about a millennia older, and much, _much_ scarier. None of us were sure what kind of drakon it

was, we just knew that it was big and scary and wanted to eat us.

So, I guess I should tell you what we did to get attacked by a giant serpent.

* * *

As we walked through this stupid desert, all I could think was: _Are hot dogs hot because they are warm temperature-wise, or because they look good?_ As I

was thinking about this, the ground underneath my feet started to shake, and I looked down at it. Being a daughter of Tigris, I have heightened senses, when

I want to, so I saw the sand underfoot in a higher quality. All around us, the sand was very slowly moving, and parts were higher than others. I noticed that

the parts of the ground that were higher than the rest made the form of a very large snake. It was huge, at least eighty feet long, and twenty feet wide. I

realized that we were standing on some sort of monster.

"Run, run, run!" I shouted at Nico and Hunter, as I sped towards where the sand was normal. I could hear something moving underneath the sand, and there

was something else... growling or hissing, it sounded like both.

I glanced behind me. My friends had both gotten my message and were running as well. I kept running. I hit normal ground, soon followed by Nico. I turned.

Hunter was too far back, at least fifteen feet away, and still atop the serpent that was about to breach the surface. It was moving, and causing Hunter to

stumble as he ran, so it was understandable on how he had fallen so far behind. Then, the monster came all the way out from under the sand. It was massive.

Eighty feet long, twenty feet wide, and as tall as at least two stacked school buses. It had hundreds of orange and sand colored scales that looked harder than

a shield covering it body, and yellow eyes so bright it was a close contest at which was brighter: _Its eyes or the sun._

"Drakon." I heard Nico whisper to himself. The drakon apparently didn't notice us at first, that is, until Hunter passed out from fear while still atop it, and

slid all the way down its side, to the ground. The drakon heard the _thump_ when Hunter hit, and turned its massive head. The drakon opened its

mouth, as if to eat Hunter. Then I realized that the monster _was_ going to eat him. I launched forward, running towards Hunter, determined to get my goat-

friend out of the way. When I was close, the drakon was about to have Hunter for a nice little goaty appetizer. I drew my sword and sunk it into a chink in the

monster's scales. The distraction worked. The drakon reared up, hopefully in pain, and I grabbed Hunter's unconscious form and dragged him away as quickly

as I could. Good thing I had been fast because the drakon slammed back down on the ground right where we had been only a second ago. I figured that

Hunter was safe where he was, and I could go fight it with Nico, who was running up and down the drakon's backside, sinking his sword in wherever he could.

I ran forward, to try and get a blow to the creature's eyes, its seemingly only major weak spot, but then the drakon turned and went back to attack Hunter.

 _It prays on the weak,_ I realized.

I returned to my protective stance over Hunter, and raised my sword.

Behind the monster's freakishly bright eyes, I could see its fear of my sword, a blade that was ready to slice it in half if it came any closer. The drakon lashed

out, spitting acidic venom towards Hunter and I. I dodged some, and somehow managed to deflect the rest with my blade. To be honest, I was surprised that

the venom didn't burn through my sword, but instead the foul smelling venom turned to steam. It kept shooting venom at Hunter, and I was barely able to

keep him safe. That's when the drakon tossed Nico off its back, sending Nico flying. Once again, just like with the Clazmonian Sow, I was left to fight the

monster alone, and keep my friends safe at the same time. The chances were slim. I thought about the weapons I had. I had my sword, my claw-nails, my

senses and agility, but I got the feeling that those wouldn't be enough. That left two options: Run and leave my friends to die, or use the two abilities that

scared me to no end...

They would be enough, but I decided not to use them unless I absolutely had to.

I continued to deflect the venom, and was still unsure whether or not to do it when the drakon's tail whipped around surprisingly fast and smacked me in the

gut. I went flying a good ten feet, but you know, cats always land on their feet. I watched as the drakon bore down on Hunter, ready to finally have his lunch

when Nico's sword came flying, embedding itself in on of the drakon's eyes. I continued to watch as Nico came down from the top of a sand dune, pure rage

shining profoundly in his eyes. Nico spread his hands, and the ground started to shake, and for a second, I was worried another drakon was going to come,

but instead, the ground split open and undead warriors of bone came crawling out. There were at least forty of them, maybe more. Each held some sort of

weapon: a sword, an ax, a pistol, a pair of drumsticks, one even had a shoe. The skeletons crawled all over the drakon, attacking it from all sides. Nico

marched right up the drakons tail all the way to its head, and the skeleton warriors just moved out of the way for him. When he reached the head, he grabbed

his sword, and sunk it into the other eye. The drakon disintegrated into a massive heap of sand, taking the warriors with it. Nico just stood there for a

moment, and then looked between Hunter and me. He walked over to Hunter's still unconscious form and dragged him over to where I was. I sat, and Nico

sat down next to me.

"That was amazing," I told him.

"Thanks, but I think what was really amazing was you facing it down before." He replied.

I shrugged.

We sat there in comfortable silence and watched the sun go down over the Chihuahuan desert. The night got cold, and sitting there in the chilly night,

waiting for Hunter to wake, I had time to really think about the place that may become my first, real home, Camp Half-Blood.

"Nico, can you tell me what it's like at Camp?"

"Well, it's in a valley, protected from the sight of mortals by magical barriers. The place always smells like strawberries, since we grow them there, and it

hardly ever gets bad weather. The big house is this huge light blue house that has a wrap around porch. There are twenty cabins, each designated to a god

or goddess and his/her children, arranged in an omega formation. I live in Cabin 13, the cabin of Hades. There is a rock wall, but its really different from most

because if you don't climb fast enough, you'll get spewed by lava. The canoe lake is where we do our water sports, mainly canoeing, hence the name, the

canoe lake, and in the woods we play capture the flag. There is also a training arena for training, duh, and an amphitheater for chariot races."

As Nico described all of this, I could hardly imagine living in a place where I would be safe, train with my powers, and maybe even get spewed by lava.

I realized that I hadn't said anything, and that Nico was waiting for my response.

"Wow, I think I'd like it there," was all I managed.

"Yeah, I think you would. Especially the rock wall, you'd totally break the record for climbing it, with, you know, how you can jump and stuff."

I smiled.

"Hey Nico, what about the shirt and necklace? Do I have to wear those too?"

Nico stiffened and put his hand to the chain necklace that hung around his neck.

"No dummy, the other one, with the clay beads."

Nico's shoulders relaxed.

"Yeah, the shirt and the necklace, you get them when you go to camp. Each bead represents a summer, with a picture of the most interesting thing that

happened that summer."

I nodded.

There, we sat in silence, while I was left to wonder what Camp Half-Blood looked like, only from Nico's description. I looked at the beads on his necklace.

There were five beads on his necklace. One showed a picture of a skull, another depicted a bolt of red lightning, the next had a bunch of names, too small to

read, the fourth had a one-eyed monster that I assumed was a cyclops behind a pair of crossed spears, and the last showed a image of a bow and arrow half

gold and half silver. I wondered what they stood for, and what could have happened each summer, but for now I had a more important question on my mind.

"What was Denny like?" I asked. Okay, I know it wasn't the best question to ask, but I was curious.

"Uh- I- uh- Don't feel comfortable talking about it with you..." Nico replied.

He had said his earlier, when I had asked about the chain necklace. Then, I had been hurt, but now I was just annoyed.

"Don't feel _comfortable?_ Yeah, well I didn't feel comfortable when I met you, or when I came with you on this quest, or when my dad died, and I doubt I'll be

comfortable when you find out about my-" I had to cut myself off, I had just about mentioned my other powers. I couldn't do that.

"Find out about your... what?"

"Nothing." I told him.

"What is it?" He asked me, clearly worried.

"It's nothing." I snapped at him.

"No, it's something."

I decided to change the subject. "What was Denny like?"

"You're changing the subject."

"I know, answer the question."

"Fine... he was funny and always had my back, even if it meant randomly pulling ice cream cones out of his sleeves. He was never scared of anything. He had black hair and

silly impish grin. Though, you had to always expect your wallet to be missing when you were around him. I don't think that there is any other way to describe him." Nico said.

I nodded. I had a pretty good image of Denny in my mind, mostly because he sounded sorta like me.

"And the necklace...?" I pressed on.

Nico shook his head. "It's too personal. I only trusted Denny enough to tell him about a subject that has to do with the necklace, but this is more. I'm sorry, but I don't know

if I will ever be able to trust you that much, or anyone for that matter."

"Okay," I said, rather disappointed.

He must have seen the disappointment on my face. "How bout a deal? When you are ready to tell me about whatever it is that you are hiding, I will explain the necklace."

I nodded.

"Hey Nico," I asked, "It's getting colder, and I don't have a jacket. Can I borrow yours?"

"Yeah, sure."

Nico handed me his jacket, and I put it on. It was about two sizes too big, but it made me warm. I curled up in the sand and fell asleep.

* * *

 **So yeah... that was a great chapter in my opinion.**

* * *

 **Yay! I am going to a meet with Uncle Rick in Nashville, and I can't wait! This will be awesome! And I am getting a signed copy of Magnus Chase: Hammer of Thor! I may or may not have been freaking out about this since I found out...**

* * *

 **Anyways, I hope you have a great day!**

 **-DEMIgodofTigers**


	13. The Death Letter

**Chapter 13**

This could sound weird, but Blair looked really cute curled up in the sand. I had given her my jacket, but now I was cold, and even though it was around one in the morning, I couldn't sleep. I took off my black chain necklace and looked at it. The chain seemed to glow a little in the moonlight. I kept thinking about what Blair had said earlier. She had hinted that whatever she was hiding was pretty horrible, and I wondered if the secret behind my necklace was anywhere close to as big as hers.

I sat there in the cold night air, watching Blair and Hunter sleep. The cold air reminded me of Camp Half-Blood the last time I had been there. I thought about the few people that I still had left. How this quest was turning out... I lost Denny, but gained Blair, but what if Blair wasn't who she seemed. I diverted my focus back to Blair. What if the secret she was talking about was that she was working for some force against demigods. What if she was going to kill me and Hunter before we get back to Camp. I looked at her. No, she couldn't be against us. All the things she had done; saved us from the Clazmonian Sow, being willing standing up to the drakon, just to protect Hunter from harm. She'd had multiple chances to kill us before; that morning in the field before she poured water on Hunter's face to wake him up, the days leading up to now, and about an hour ago, before I gave her my jacket. _What_ had I been thinking. Blair was a good person, willing to die for the sake of her friends... like Denny. I tried to imagine what she could be hiding, but all I could think of was that she was some sort of evil person, which I knew wasn't true.

Eventually, I must've fallen asleep, because I woke up to Blair prodding my shoulder.

"Morning" She said. This time, her voice seemed to be more guarded than usual. I looked around. We were in the same place we had been last night. Hunter was awake, and Blair was still wearing my jacket. I had to admit, that in the daylight, the black aviator jacket looked pretty good on her, if you ignored the fact that it was too big.

"Morning. What's up?" I asked.

"We had a visitor." Blair said, pointing towards where a simple piece of light gray paper lay in the sand, perfectly folded, five feet away. It was clearly a note.

"Have you read it?"

"No, we wanted to wake you up first." Hunter said.

"Okay. How you doing, anyways?" I asked him.

"Good, but not great. My head hurts a little, but otherwise I'm fine. Blair told me about what happened, thank you.

"Wait... Me? Blair was the one that protected you and stood up to the thing." I said.

"Y-you did?" Hunter said, turning to Blair.

Blair just shrugged.

"It wasn't much."

"Wasn't much?" I said. Even I could hear the disbelief in my voice.

"Really, you did the impressive stuff, summoning those skeletons and stabbing the drakon." Blair said.

"Okay, whatever," I said, the defeat probably quite clear in my voice, "Let's just get to the note."

I stood up and walked over to where the gray card lay. I picked it up, opened it, and began to read it aloud:

" _Hello, demigods._

 _I await your arrival at Monroe_

 _Find me at Ouachita, Endom_

 _Hurry_ "

"Okay..." Blair said. "Well, whoever it is, clearly we need to figure out what he means and fast."

I had to agree, but there was something different about that card, something Underwordly. I didn't understand, but I knew it was important, and mostly directed towards me.

"I agree. What do you think he means by Monroe?"

"Isn't that a city somewhere?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, Monroe, Louisiana." I remembered. " I drove through that city on a vacation once."

"Cool, but does there happen to be a place called Ouachita Endom?" Blair asked.

"Endom... Endom... Why do I remember that? Endom... Endom! That's it! Endom bridge runs over the Ouachita river!" I remembered.

"Well, then I guess we should go to Louisiana." Blair said.

"Apparently." Hunter said.

I nodded. I realized why the Endom bridge was something I had remembered: Bianca had died there. We had been on vacation, and a monster called a manticore had attacked us. A manticore has the body of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion, but, it had the face of a man. The manticore had impaled her with its poison-spike-shooting tail. Bianca had leaped in front of me to protect me from them, thus getting hit. I could still remember the thump when her limp body had hit the ground. That's when the demigods had arrived. Seven senior demigods that didn't live at camp now, but had then. They had surrounded the manticore, and pummeled it with arrows and cuts from swords, until it turned to dust. That had been the worst day of my life.

"Nico?" I heard Blair's voice, snapping me back to the moment.

"Yeah?" I asked. I realized that my voice was about to crack and that tears were forming in my eyes.

I looked directly into Blair's mismatched, defiant eyes. But this time, instead of seeing Blair's strength and dignity through them, all I saw was worry. Blair turned to Hunter and whispered something in his ear. Hunter nodded and took Blair's and his backpacks and sat down on the sand and started to sort through them. Blair gently grabbed my arm and pulled me a few feet away.

"What?" I asked, really confused at what she was doing.

"Tell me about it, and don't use the excuse that you don't feel comfortable talking with me about it, you need to tell someone."

As much as I didn't want to, for some reason it just came out. Everything. Bianca's death, Denny's, my dream where I got the necklace from them both, everything. The entire time Blair's face remained the same: betraying no emotion but still somehow soft and understanding. I'd spilled all of my emotions that I had kept locked inside myself, emotions that even I had been afraid of, and Blair had taken them in like they were nothing.

"So...?" I asked.

"Nico, I'm sorry about your sister, Denny too, but remember, some people have to die to lead someone else in the right direction. I'm glad that you told me this time."

I was speechless, but I wasn't even sure why.

Eventually I came up with something to say other than gibberish. But it had mostly nothing to do with the subject.

"Most people... They are afraid of me. Even more so when I show them my emotions... Why not you?"

"Everyone has a dark side, Nico. You find it and learn not to let it control you. My dark side, my greatest fear at the moment is you know... My power. It controls me. But that's beside the point. Your emotions and what happened to the people you loved in the past, it's now for both of us to share. Now please, let's go, I'm tired of being all philosophical and stuff."

I laughed, it wasn't much, just a short burst that only lasted for about a second, but it was the first time I'd laughed since Bianca's death.

"Okay," I said. "Let's get to Louisiana."


	14. Kitchen Raiding

**Typically, this is where I write little notes to all my amazing readers, but the thing is I'm not really in the mood, so this is the note. Anyways, I hope you like it and all that stuff. Please remember that you are perfect and beautiful regardless of what you may think about yourself.**

* * *

I'm not sure which is worse... New Mexico or Louisiana. In New Mexico, it was hot during the day and chilly at night, but Louisiana was hot and humid at all times.

We didn't run into any trouble on the way from New Mexico to Louisiana, which I found suspicious, as if the person waiting for us had cleared the way of all monsters, just so we could get there.

The ground could be mushy at one point and then normal at another, but at the moment, if you were walking on dirt (which we were) the ground was especially mushy. Why? Because it had stopped raining about thirty minutes ago. So, we were all wet, and practically walking through mud. You just gotta love Louisiana.

When we reached Monroe, which took asking for help from multiple people, including a very friendly homeless man who gave us the final directions we needed, it was sunset and the rain was starting to fall again. We had to get a hotel room, and the lady at the front seat seemed genuinely confused at what three teenagers that were soaking wet from head to toe, were doing here, but she at least gave us a room. The hotel was cheap, sorta, it required us to use most of our money. Turns out it was a good thing to do, because not long after we had settled in, the once light rain turned into a severe thunderstorm.

Lightning flashed outside as I sat on the couch in the room, counting all the money we had left. Nico and Hunter were in the lobby, trying to find a place to eat in the hotel that wasn't expensive.

One dollar... two... seven... by the time I was done, I had counted twelve dollars and seventy-eight cents.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in response, it made me remember a story that my mom once told me, one of my few memories about her. I couldn't remember what my mom looked like, but she must have been beautiful enough to attract the attention of a god that was supposed to stay away from mortals. I remember that one night it had been storming out, and I had been afraid of the thunder, my mom had told me that it was angels bowling in the sky, but now I knew that Lord Zeus was probably just mad at Louisiana or something. The thought made me smile. I walked over to the door that led to a balcony-like thing, and looked through the glass door. I watched the storm progress, but not for long, because Nico and Hunter came back.

"No luck, they don't serve cheap dinners here." Hunter stated.

Nico nodded along. I remembered what he had told me, back in the Chihuahuan desert, about his sister, being back here must have brought back some bad memories, but if it had, he didn't show it.

"Okay, you said no cheap dinners, that means that they are serving dinner, correct?"

"Well, yeah. What d- oh..." Hunter realized what I was getting at.

"I'll need a distraction." I said, looking towards Nico.

"I got it." Nico replied.

"Okay." I said, smiling. This would be the moment where my street smarts would come in handy.

I walked down to the lobby, and into the restaurant followed by Hunter and Nico. They walked to the front desk in the restaurant, and Hunter started to go berserk. He knocked over a wooden table and started eating napkins. And Nico, well he started running around and screaming. Truthfully, I just wanted to watch this interesting scene, but I had work to do. I snuck into the kitchen. All the chefs had cleared out no doubt to see what was going on. I could hear lots of screaming and crashing. _You have a job to do_ , I scolded myself. I looked around. A large, pan of spaghetti sat cooking on the stove. I jogged over to it. It looked like it was getting over cooked, quickly I took the pan off the stove. I decided that it looked good, so I found the to-go boxes, which didn't take long as there was a giant stack of them in the corner, and packed the spaghetti into two of them. After that was done, I grabbed the food and sneaked out of the kitchen.

The sight was truly one worth seeing. The hotel security had clearly tried to keep Nico and Hunter under control. What had ended up happening was a bunch of zombies wandering around the place. I snuck around the perimeter of the restaurant and into the hallway. Once I was far enough down the hall, I set the food down and walked back to rally up my distraction. When I walked in, Nico and Hunter instantly looked in my direction, and I gave them a stern look. They both hung their heads like little children and walked over to me. This was my favorite part of the plan. I walked over to the hotel manager.

"I am so sorry, Sir. I told them to go look for restaurants in the hotel, it seems they've found one, but they were not supposed to destroy it..."

The poor man just sighed.

"We would pay for the damage, but I'm afraid that we don't have any money as our cousins got the money from when our parents died in a horrible crash and we lost everything." I said, starting to tear up.

This would be one of my specialties, fake crying and coming up with stories that make people sympathetic and forgiving.

"Oh... well, not too much damage was done, it's nothing we can't pay for, just please go back to your room and don't cause any more trouble." The manager said.

I nodded and grabbed Nico and Hunter by their ears and dragged them away.

Once we were out of sight, I let go of them, and we all smiled.

"Ow… Please tell me you got some food, and the ear drag wasn't for nothing?" Hunter asked.

"Oh yeah, and nice job on that distraction, the kitchen was completely empty, I didn't have to punch anyone, like I'd planned."

We laughed, except Nico, who doesn't seem to laugh much. I knew why he was always so cut off and guarded, but I had trouble figuring out why he couldn't enjoy life more.

I picked up the spaghetti, and we all walked to our room, and dug in to the to-go spaghetti.

* * *

 **Ah... so that was Chapter 14, and I'm just going to give you guys a heads-up, this story is almost over, I've planned about three or four more chapters and that's it. I was originally planning to do a sequel and a sequel of the sequel, but now I've decided to discontinue all that once I finish with what's left of this story. Anyways, I love you all.**


	15. Death Is Great

In the morning, I woke up to a loud crashing noise.

 _Crash!_

I jolted upright. Hunter and Nico were both awake, and Hunter looked real guilty.

"Sorry Blair, we didn't mean to wake you up." Hunter said, his voice was squeaking, as if he was scared.

Sometimes I like to have that effect on people, but at the moment, I did not.

"What was that?" I asked, trying to sound as if I didn't care and keep my voice light and airy, which I suck at doing.

"Uh... nothing. What are you talking about?" Hunter said.

I looked at Nico, who was looking straight at Hunter with a smirk.

"What happened." I said, now serious.

The two boys looked to where the lamp was, now on the floor.

I sighed, I was ashamed at myself for not noticing the lamp that now lay upside down of the carpet seven feet away from my face.

"Okay, I'll just pretend that I don't see the lamp on the floor. How 'bout we get to that bridge place?" I said, in a tone that made it very clear that I was absolutely done.

"Uh... well... that could be a problem. Look outside." Nico said.

I got up and looked out the window. Outside, the city was flooded in about a foot of water. I wondered how so much water could have come over night. The torrents had swept cars and signs off the ground, and in the room next to us, I could hear the news reports of the flood.

"Well... that's not good." I said, stating the obvious.

"Naw." Nico said sarcastically.

"We have to get to the bridge somehow, whoever sent that note clearly wanted us."

We all considered that until Hunter came up with an idea.

"Why don't we pray to Zeus and Poseidon, and then get out to the bridge, hopefully, with their blessings."

Nico and I nodded, for it was the best idea any of us had. But there was one problem.

"We would need food to do that."

Hunter seemed to realize the fault in his plan. We all contemplated our options. Then I had an idea, it was stupid, but it was an idea.

"Why don't we just swim?" I asked.

Nico seemed to be okay with that, but Hunter looked horrified.

"What! No! We can't, I can't. Not after last time." Hunter said.

"What happened last time?"

"N-nothing, its fine, you two can swim out, I'll be waiting on the shore for you to get back."

I nodded, it was clear that swimming was a touchy subject for him. I turned towards Nico.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"To go swimming in a severe flood zone out to a bridge where someone is waiting for us, completely unprepared? Yeah."

"Good, let's go."

Two minutes later, Nico and I were standing on the second floor balcony, which was just inches away from the water. I was sure that it was more than four feet of water, but, you never know. I swung my legs over the railing and sat there until Nico was up as well.

I would have cannonballed in or something cool like that but 1) I didn't know how deep it was and 2) The water here was moving really fast and I would have to prepare myself. I looked at Nico and we made eye contact. We both knew that we could easily drown in the torrents, or anything along those lines, but we had a quest to complete, and this was part of it. We both nodded, and slid into the cold, dirty, rushing water.

The cold sent a shiver down my spine and I froze up for a few seconds in fear. The water had me now. I felt ready to give up, and to just let the water drag me to the Underworld, but then my right arm started to burn, a reminder, and I remembered that I was here for a reason. I swam towards Nico, who had been trying to get to me, and as I fought less, the water seemed to be fighting less.

"Are you okay?" Nico yelled over the rush of the water.

"Yeah! I-" Water rushed into my mouth, and filled my lungs as a car tire barreled into me. I started to panic. I tried to cough, but I couldn't, the water was already drowning me. My vision started to blur and then turned black as I lost consciousness.

I woke up to Nico leaning over me, tears flowing down his face- or was that water- I couldn't tell. Behind him, was a man, but the man was floating and was mostly see-through. I tapped Nico's shoulder and his eyes flew open and he sighed in relief.

"Blair! Oh gods, you were dead! I dragged you here, how are you?"

I pointed to the angel as I slowly sat up. Nico saw him and quickly bowed. I was confused at why he bowed, but I figured I should do the same. I tried to bow, but instead pain shot through my chest. I started coughing, and with each, more pain came. I had a broken rib, I knew. Nico stood up and came to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"My rib," I said painfully, "it's broken."

Nico nodded.

"Who?" I asked, not able to get out any more because of the pain.

"That is Lord Thanatos, god of the dead."

I nodded. In my head it was kind of funny, I had compared Thanatos to an angel. I tried to address him properly, but all that I could get out was,

"Lord Th- ow!"

The god laughed, why the god of the dead would laugh, I was not sure. But one thing was certain: Thanatos was beautiful. Not handsome, just beautiful, and, just so you know, he didn't look like my type of guy, but he was pretty. His skin is the color of teakwood and his eyes were honey gold. Black hair flowed around his shoulders. He was lean and muscular and his black wings were keeping him afloat a few inches over the ground.

"I don't believe I have ever been called ' _Lord Thow_ ' before." The god said.

I smiled. I wanted to ask him why he was here, but I suddenly understood. The letter was from him. He had wanted to meet us here, though, I doubted that the flood was planned. I looked at Nico and tried to get my message across. He understood.

"Lord Thanatos, you must have summoned us for a reason... Why?" Nico asked for me.

"You." Was all the god said.

"Th -that's help... ful." I stated in pain.

"I needed both of you and only you two. The satyr couldn't come I'm afraid, so, knowing that he has a strange, natural fear of floods, I asked Zeus and Poseidon for a favor. I'm glad you found me."

"Well... okay. But you still haven't told us why you wanted us here, Lord Thanatos."

Nico said.

"Oh right. You two have an interesting future ahead of you, and I want you to know that I will only let one of you cheat death once, so heed my warning." While he said the whole ' _cheat death once part_ ' he was looking straight at me, and the rest seemed to be directed at Nico. I got the feeling that I would be cheating death sometime soon.

"Uh... okay...?" Nico said.

And with that the god dissolved into a black smoke that smelled like burnt cookies mixed with death.

Nico looked at me.

"Cheat death, huh? You don't think he meant a few minutes ago, do you?"

I shook my head. It had seemed to me as if he meant that I would be cheating death in the future.

"Okay, well, we need to get off this bridge and back to Hunter I guess... How are you anyways?"

I clenched my fist, to help with the pain that I would be in when I said what I was about to say.

"I think my ribs are broken, and it hurts. I won't be able to swim back, and I want to tell you thanks for saving my life back there. So, yeah..." I said. The pain in my chest was almost unbearable. I wanted to scream because of it, but I knew that it would only make it worse.

"Okay, well..." Nico looked deep in thought, as if contemplating our options, "I will carry you back I guess, and by the way, it wasn't anything special compared to all the things you've done for me so far."

I wanted to protest, and tell him that he couldn't carry me all the way back through the currents, to be honest, it didn't look like he could carry himself, much less me as well. But, I knew that I wouldn't be able to make it without him carrying me.

I watched Nico stand up, and then I realized that maybe there was a way that would solve our problem, if I didn't hate the idea. My right arm tingled. I was about reveal my secret, that is, until the helicopter piloted by a goat came.

It touched down on the bridge, and its blades stopped spinning. I focused my vision on the inside of the cab, and I was able to see inside. There were a lot of buttons and switches but what really got me was that, in the front seat, was Hunter. He had found a way around the flood for sure, and now he was here to pick us up. Nico walked over to it, and started to climb inside. I watched helplessly, for I was in way to much pain to get up, and now that the pain in my chest was subsiding, I was able to feel the pain in my right leg and the back of my head. Halfway in, Nico turned and he must've remembered my predicament, for he got out and walked back over to me. He kneeled down beside me, and I noticed a sad smile just barely tugging at the corners of his mouth. No one else would have noticed it, it was so small, but over the years I'd become an expert in seeing what others typically don't. I looked up at him and smiled a painful smile.

"Guessing that you can't get up still?" He said.

"Nope," I said, pain once again filling my chest.

"Okay, well then," He said, and slid his arms underneath me, one under my shoulders and to my back, the other at my knees. Then he lifted me, and I was suddenly in pain so great, I almost screamed, instead, it came out as a strangled gasp.

My right arm tingled again, but I forced the feeling down.

Nico was concerned about me, I could tell, but he kept going towards the helicopter. I had his aviators jacket so tight in my my grip, that it was starting to fall off Nico on one side, and on the other, it was pressed against his side and neck quite tightly. He climbed into the helicopter, and laid me down on the back seat.

"Get us of this bridge, Hunter, it's starting to collapse." Nico instructed.

"On it."


	16. Skydiving?

I looked Blair over. She didn't look good. Her hair was a mess and covered part of her face, and her clothes were torn. Pain shown clearly on her face, and her knee, which shown only because of a rip, had a bruise that looked especially painful. I knew that her ribs were broken, she had made that point clear, but I was worried that there was more to her injuries than she had let on. She had her eyes closed, and her breathing was shaky. I leaned forward and gently moved the hair out of her face.

I reached over to the first aid kit that hung on the wall and opened it. What was inside was useless, so I closed it and grabbed Hunter's backpack instead. Inside I found three squares of ambrosia. That was exactly what I needed. I fed Blair one, and watched the pain on her face subside and her breathing steady. I fed her one more, which was probably pushing the luck because too much ambrosia can cause a demigod to burn up, but luckily, it worked without setting her on fire. While I waited for the medicine to do its trick, I reached back into the first aid kit and pulled out the cloth and water bottle in there and started to gently clean all the dirt and grime off Blair's face and arms.

Once she was mostly clean, and had healed up, I sat down and closed my eyes. I fell asleep and was set upon by a dream.

I was in the Big House, but it was on fire. The ping-pong table that camp meetings were held at was starting to melt and collapse. Acrid smoke filled the air as everything burned. I had to get out of there, and fast. I ran as the beams and boards of the house fell behind me. I burst out of the burning house and found the rest of the camp was the same as the Big House, on fire. Monsters were everywhere. Demigods ran around putting out fires and battling monsters.

Then the scene changed and I saw Hunter, Blair, and I standing at the top of Half-Blood hill, looking down into the valley where camp would have been, except it was all gone. The entire camp was reduced to ashes; the Big House, the strawberry fields, the training arena, the cabins, the climbing wall. Demigods lay everywhere, either killed by monsters or by the flames. Nothing had survived.

 _This is what will happen if you are too late,_ Chiron's voice said in my ear. I spun around. No Chiron. I looked back at the figures on the hill and Blair's forlorn face, and I knew that we couldn't be late. The lives of all the demigods at camp depended on it. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to wake up.

My eyes fluttered as I adjusted myself to the light streaming through the windows of the helicopter. Blair was sitting up, and polishing her sword. She looked great.

"Morning, wait, afternoon? Hi? I don't know." Blair said, maybe a little confused at what to say.

"Morning, afternoon, and hi to you too." I said.

Blair laughed. It was pure and beautiful, and practically melted my soul. It was nice to have something happy after the nightmare that had just occurred. I soon found myself looking into her mismatched, fierce eyes. They seemed to sparkle in the light of the sun. I shook myself out of it.

"What did you dream about?" Blair asked me.

"How did you know I was dreaming?" I asked.

"You twitch and your left hand starts moving a lot."

"Oh..." I replied, sorta embarrassed.

"It's okay, you know, I'm not going to judge you." Blair said, smiling.

I nodded, still quite embarrassed.

I decided to get to the dream. I described what had happened from start to finish. Blair listened. I noticed that she was a good listener. When I finished, she nodded.

"Hunter! We need to get to Camp as soon as possible! Nico's had a dream!" She yelled to Hunter up in the front seat, who was piloting the helicopter.

"Got it!" Hunter replied.

I felt the helicopter speed up, and saw the ground race by when I looked out the window.

"Thank you, Nico." Blair said.

"You're welcome." I said.

We flew for about an hour until the helicopter suddenly lurched sideways. We started to plummet. Only because I was and ADHD demigod did I take in everything that happened. Hunter had unbuckled himself and was climbing towards the back yelling to us that the engine had suddenly failed. Blair had screamed at first, but then she had composed herself and had grabbed the parachutes and the items that we had left. I had been so frightened that I hadn't moved at all. Finally, I snapped out of it and put on a parachute.

We jumped out of the helicopter as it plummeted to the ground below us. We pulled the chutes and drifted calmly to the ground. Was that considered skydiving? Probably not. When we hit the ground, I realized that I knew where we were. We were on the beach just a few miles away from Camp. It was called Montauk, a vacation spot that no one ever really uses. I'd been her before with Bianca, but it wasn't something I remembered much. I told them this, and we started to race south.


	17. Secrets Revealed

Two miles of running. I'd say that that's about two miles more than I would ever want to run. We would have been exhausted, but we had to get to Camp fast otherwise everyone would die, or at least that's what Nico's dream said, and I've come to find that dreams tend to be reliable, at least demigod dreams. Pure energy seemed to be coursing through us each. We raced over the hills.

I saw the hill with the pine tree on it. We shot up the side of the hill and stopped at the top, looking down into the valley. Most everything was in flames, but nothing was completely destroyed, yet. An army of monsters was marching its way deeper into the valley. Demigods were putting out fires and battling monsters. I felt relief weave its way into my chest; we had made it in time. I hadn't realized how much I'd wanted to be here, but now that I was here, I already felt a connection to the place, and knew I had to protect this Camp, even with my life. I looked at my friends. Hunter had his club clutched in his hand, and Nico's eyes revealed fury purer than purified water. They wanted to defend Camp Half-Blood too. I nodded to them, an understanding passed between us: _Let's get 'em._ I lifted my sword and we charged down the hill as one.

I reached a monster and my sword sliced straight through it. _Bye bye monster number one._ I spun and sliced two more. Nico and Hunter were doing the same. I attacked another monster that was missing an ear. Gone too. Our attack from behind was hitting the army of monsters like a shock wave. One fourth of them were wiped out already. I could hear the demigods on the other side of the army. They had stopped fighting, confused at what was happening. I decided to let them know. I screamed a battle cry, and Nico did so as well. We came shoulder to shoulder and ripped through at least twenty monsters. That's when demigods understood, and fought with renewed effort and vigor.

The fight was going great: most of the monsters gone, until another wave of monsters came over the hill. They overpowered us. Demigods got hurt, and I saw multiple people getting dragged away to be given treatment for their wounds. No one came to me, even though I knew that I had multiple cuts. One girl had tried to get Nico some treatment, but he had refused. I couldn't see Hunter anywhere, and I was worried about him. I realized how low our numbers were. Only about seven other demigods remained fighting, excluding Nico and I. My right arm tingled again, and this time I knew that I had no choice. I switched sword arms, and held out my arm. It was in this moment when I realized how stupid my fear was. As the blinding white light flashed, all battle stopped. Now standing before us was a black tiger, whose shoulders were at the height of mine. I smiled. Power coursed through me once more, and I leaped back into battle, ignoring all the demigods staring at me and my tiger, Destiny. We, a joined force, pushed monsters back all on our own. Destiny slashed and bit and occasionally pounced on monsters, while I attacked them with my sword. I was aware that I was the only one fighting, as everyone else was still shell shocked, but I didn't care, I kept fighting. Soon, no monsters were left standing, reduced to piles of dust. I looked around, energy still coursing through me. Destiny has that effect on me. She heals my wounds when she isn't in passive form as an invisible tattoo on my arm, and I heal her when she is in passive. She also gives me her energy and I give her mine, it's like a mutual agreement that we have no control over. Destiny walked over to me, her pelt soaked in blood, and shrank into a small tiger size, so that she could rub her shoulder against my leg. She could do that to; she could change in size to as small as a house cat, or as big as an elephant, and anywhere in between. I smiled at her, _why had I been so afraid_? This was a stupid fear. She was my tiger and I was hers. I reached down to pet her. Instead, she pulled away, growing just a little, and walking over towards where Nico stood. I followed.

"That was fun." I said.

"Uh-hm-um..."

I smiled.

"Nico, this is Destiny." I said taking control on the conversation.

It took a while for Nico to grasp that, but eventually he did.

"Uh-hello, Destiny."

Destiny purred.

I looked around. No one had moved, everyone was just staring at us. Then, Hunter came up the hill, and joined us, even though he looked very worried about the tiger standing in front of him.

"H-how did you do that?" Nico asked.

"To be honest, I don't really know," I replied.

He nodded and I decided that having Destiny out probably wasn't the best first impression to have on these people, so I held out my arm, beckoning her, and she accepted. With just a small _whoosh_ she was in tattoo form across my shoulders and down my arm.

I stumbled. I realized how much work I had just done, and now without Destiny's energy, I was ready to collapse. Nico noticed, and put and arm around my neck and the other around Hunter's, giving me support in such a subtle way, that no one else noticed. We walked down the hill together towards the campers at Camp Half-Blood, who had no idea at who I was, and why I was here.

* * *

 **So that was shorter than I realized. Anyways, there's just one more chapter left, and I'm expecting it to be incredibly short.**


	18. Home

As I walked with Blair and Hunter down the hill, I watched the campers' faces as they watched us walk towards them. Their expressions showed shock, realization, and confusion. I had to admit, it had been all those things during the fight on the hill. We had been losing, and then for a quick second Blair's arm started to glow, revealing an impressive tattoo of a tiger whose body ran from her shoulder to her elbow and had a paw out, claws extended, that ran down to her wrist. The tail of the tiger swept over her shoulders. I had seen it before, when Blair had almost died from drowning while we had been in Louisiana. Then, I had thought I had been imagining things, but when the light flashed and Destiny had appeared standing next to Blair, ready to fight, I had known that I had not been imagining things. When Destiny had appeared, you could almost see relief and power surge through Blair. They had leapt into battle, and that's when I had realized how powerful a demigod Blair really was. The campers now surrounding us knew it too.

Blair held her head high, but she was wasted of her energy, and, in her eyes, shown a sliver of fear. I remembered my first day at camp, when Hunter had brought me, I had been scared to death, and I figured that Blair was feeling the same. People congratulated Hunter and I, but everyone seemed to be trying to keep their distance from Blair. It felt weird for people to not seemed bothered by my presence, and instead be afraid of someone else. I liked not being the one that everyone stayed away from, but Blair didn't deserve to be treated like that, she was nice and caring, but I knew that there was nothing that I could do.

I scanned the crowd, looking for someone. My eyes landed on her. She had her long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, and her emerald green eyes glinted in the light of the sun. Her bow was slung over her back, and her smile melted my heart as she locked eyes with me. I jogged towards her. When I reached her, she threw her arms around me. I embraced her. She had been out selling strawberries on the day I was given my quest, so I hadn't been able to say goodbye to her. I took her hand and walked her over to the pavilion. She sat down and I did too. I began to tell her all about the quest.

It took about thirty minutes to explain everything that happened on the quest. Once I was done, I looked around and I saw Blair run by. She was chasing an Apollo camper.

"You little pig! I'll admit this is a nice little rig! But be warned, I will make you pay! For I do not wish to rhyme all day!" She yelled after him, as she gave up her chase. Blair turned and looked at me with possibly the most annoyed expression that I have ever seen. Then, gave me a quizzical look. I realized that I hadn't introduced her.

"Blair, this is Samantha, my, uh, girlfriend." I said.

Samantha nodded, and Blair opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it, and after a bit, opened it again.

"That's very nice, daughter of the archer of Greece, but the question is, can you get this curse off me, pretty pretty please."

Samantha laughed, and said a small line in Greek, and then was done. Blair sighed.

"Let's see, so first I show up with Nico and Hunter and we save the camp from potential destruction, and then as a nice welcoming gift, I get rhyme cursed. What the heck." She said

Sam laughed. "Sorry, that would be Noah, he really likes to rhyme curse people, it is one of his specialties. I'll get on to him about that later. I'm sure doing a few dishes won't hurt him."

Blair smiled and said with a laugh, "Okay."

I looked between them both. My beautiful girlfriend next to me, and the girl who had saved my life and I hers on multiple accounts, and I somehow knew that we would be going on a new adventure soon, together.

* * *

 **So I set this ending up for a sequel, but I've decided against doing that sequel because reasons. That was my very short ending chapter and that's it on this story. I've had fun with it though, truly.**

 **-With love and intense fangirling, DEMIgodofTigers.**


End file.
